


Despair in Departure Lounge

by THEBULLSHITZONE



Series: AM Multifandom song fics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Reichenbach, References to Arctic Monkeys, Song fic, This is Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEBULLSHITZONE/pseuds/THEBULLSHITZONE
Summary: All John can do is appreciate the architecture.





	Despair in Departure Lounge

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely based off the song

The buses are half empty at 1pm in London, with enough free seats for John Watson to sit. He stares out the window watching buildings go by. 

Towers of blue glass molded in beautiful shapes. John should be impressed, even if he had seen them all a million times before. But his mind isn't thinks about any of those things. 

His mind is on Sherlock of course. 

Sherlock. 

It had been six months since he jumped. Six months since Sherlock had told him he was a fraud. 

John didn't believe that of course. Sherlock had known so much about him from just one look. He was amazing, but he had been such an asshole sometimes.

Especially his aloof demeanor, and his lack of empathy for others.

God did John miss that. He missed everything surrounding Sherlock. (Or was it loved? Was it both?) The thrill of a case, his coat with the collar popped and his blue scarf. And he couldn't forget Sherlock's dark curly hair and his eyes. Those eyes! John could never forget the pale blue beauties that they where. 

John knew now that he loved him

It ate John up inside, but he kept it to himself. Who could he trust with this? 

Lestrade? No. John didn't know him as well as Sherlock had.

Mrs. Hudson? Maybe. But it was too painful to go to 221b now. 

Mycroft? Definitely not. 

John is all alone. Again. 

All John can do now is appreciate the architecture.


End file.
